The Six Saviors of Storybrooke
by Mockingjay0917
Summary: Emma Swan is finally convinced that she is the savior to save Storybrooke from the curse. Katniss Everdeen has won the games but doesn't know she is Katniss because of the curse and is saved from her death by Emma Swan after victory. Tris Prior just finished initiation but her loved one's life has finished too. Emma saved Cia Vale, and Thomas. Together, with Elsa, Regina will die.
1. Katniss

CHAPTER 1

"Ladies and gentlemen, the victors of the seventy fourth Math Games, Katy Deen, and Peter Mell"

Katy could hear the voice boom all over the arena. She beat everybody in the Math Games except Peter who tied. These games were outdoor math problems and if you it a wrong answer you-They saw a hover craft appear out of nowhere from above. That's when the world blacked out.

Katy was in a doze but could still reason. She was confused about one thing: When you one the math games you were supposed to get something in return, she couldn't imagine what could it be if it was in a dark, smelly room. That was were she was when she opened her eyes. The door in the corner opened and a man with a white suit entered the room. Katy quickly shut her eyes.

"She's still asleep"

"She should be waking up soon"

"How did Tris Prior do in her final examination"

"She did well but supervisors are still looking for evidence that she is Divergent"

Divergent

Katy had never heard that word not she didn't know who Tris was. Katy was about to open her eyes when they started talking again.

"And Tomas completed the Scorch Trials"

"They should really be proud of him"

"This country is the only one spared from the Flare although Storybrooke was almost affected. Speaking of Storybrooke, that Emma Swan is getting closer to get everybody freed from the curse."

"Well enough chitchat lets get on with it"

Katy could hear the door open again.

"It's Cia Vale, she passed the last stage of the Testing"

"lucky her imagine if she knew what's she's up to next, now excuse me we need to get on with business"

Katy felt a prick in her neck and her eyes shot open.

"Sorry Katniss this will affect us more than you"

Katniss, who was Katniss? Katy saw pictures in her eyes not of the men In front of her but of her in another time she didn't remember but it all started coming back her hunting in the park no the woods in her house, wait, no, dis- distr- District 12! She remembered and her with Gam no Gale! And her sister Prim! And the baker Peter no Peeta! And it all came back. She never knew she had lived another life. Then she saw a women who she think was called the evil queen in her memories. She had seen her before on TV. It was the mayor of Storybrooke. Regina Mills, She was in a freaky dress and she could here her say " The curse is enacted, you will all forget your memories and only I will live Happily ever after!"

Suddenly she was back in the Arena

"Ladies and gentlemen, the victors of the seventy fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark"

Kat- ka...

Then she remembered she wasn't Katy.

She was Katniss.

She opened her eyes once again to see she was back to reality. No more memories. In front of her were the men who were talking before the memories. Dead. Just then the wall crumbled down and a whole

was in the wall, light gleaming into the room.

A blond women that looked like she was in her mid twenties came in through the whole.

"We have to go Katniss, they're on their way to kill you."

She pulled Katniss arm through the gap in the wall.

"Wait who are you and why will they kill me?" Said Katniss.

"This is the first year they gave the winning tribute their memories. The Gamemakers thought it was fair even though they didn't have their memories taken away"

"I saw all my memories already but why did I not know?"

"Because the Evil Queen took them

Away with the curse she enacted.

" the Evil Queen?"

"Regina Mills"

"The mayor of Storybrooke?"

"Yes that's why I'm here. When Regina found out about returning memories she backfired and ordered all Gamemakers to be killed, the victors, and president Snow."

"Snow?"

"Yes he's already dead"

They get in a yellow Volts Wagon car and start driving away.

"So now who runs the country?"

"Regina"

"And you came all the way to the Rockies to get me all the way from Storybrooke?"

"Yes"

The building explodes and only rubble remains.

"But how did Regina make curse, magic isn't real?"

"It is in the Enchanted Forest"

"What?

"I'm going to make this quick. You didn't finish getting all your memories back. It was hard to believe myself until finally I was convinced by the help of my son . We are all characters from stories. Regina was the Evil Queen in our former lives but she was selfish and wanted a happy ending only for herself. We were sent here. I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. You are Katniss as you found out and The

Math Games already existed but they were the Hunger Games and you had to fight to death. You were in them. I'm the savior but I need your help. In your former life you were supposed to kill Snow but since Regina took care of that i need your help to destroy Regina."

"We just don't remember anything because of the curse but now I do. She wanted me dead but you came to save me. Why?"

"You are crucial to our mission we still need to pick up three more."

"Who"

"You'll see"

"I haven't asked for your name. What is it?"

"Emma Swan


	2. Tris

CHAPTER 2

" You're Emma. The guys in the room were talking about you saying you were getting closer to get rid of the curse."

"Well we are. We're on our way to Chicago for the next person"

"Didn't you say only the people of Storybrooke were lost memories?"

"Yes but before the queen made walls that no one could leave Storybrooke you guys were sent out including me to be the saviors. That is why you too don't remember."

For the rest of the trip, Katniss stayed quiet to let everything sink in. She couldn't believe it. She had lived a different life before and she just didn't know because of The Queen or Regina. Regina got mad discovering that there was a solution for the curse and that they were going to try it on the tributes. She sent people to kill Katniss and everybody in voles int the Games. So the games were real but more deadly. As if they weren't already. Slowly Katniss eyes started to get heavy and she let her self fall asleep.

When Katniss woke up they were In front of a building that said "Dauntless High School. Initiation in Progress"

"We have to go find her" said Emma

"Who"

Katniss and Emma heard gunshots from above and they just looked up to see a young man stumble over the balcony and was only hanging from one hand.

Emma rushed out of the car and towards the entrance

"Cmon"

They ran through the hallways bumping into students. They ran up the stairs. They followed the sound of screams to the door where they were coming form. They opened the door to see two guard holding gun point to a blond teen girl and the young man hanging from the balcony. The guard turned around and at that moment Katniss and Emma lunged into the guard knocking them down.

"Go help him!" Yelled Emma to the blond girl. She rushed toward the man only to touch his hand for the last time and watch it slip from hers and his body plummeting to the street beneath.

"No!" Cried the young girl

Emma and Katniss got the guns away from the guard and had them knocked out. They ran up to the girl and looked down the balcony. The man was pinned to the ground. The blood was easily visible from the altitude. The girl kept crying.

"We were just standing here and they came in. He stepped forward and they started shooting and the he tripped." Said the girl

Emma stepped up to her and held her hands.

"It's okay it's going to be okay."

"Who are you. You came right in time or I would of been dead."

"I'm Emma Swan, this is Katniss Everdeen. You may recognize her as Katy Deen

"I'm Beatrice. Katy Deem?" Said Beatrice,"the victor of The Math Games."

Katniss responded.

" That's me only my name is actually Katniss Everdeen"

"Then why were you always Katy in the Games?"

"I think Emma can answer that"

They could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"We have to go" said Emma.

"Where to?" said Beatrice

"Just follow me if you want to stay alive"

The girls were trapped inside the only exists being the door and the balcony.

"We have to go out the balcony." said Katniss.

"I'm not going my boyfriend died that way." Said Beatrice.

Emma pushed the two girls toward the balcony.

"On the count of three okay?" Said Emma,"One, two"

"Where will we fall?" Asked Katniss

"Just trust me. THREE!"

The three girls jumped off. They could feel the ground getting closer and closer. They didn't have a choice but to fall on the ground and die. They could feel it coming closer closer closer. Puff! They were inside of what looked like a hover craft no a flying car.

"Nice to catch you" said a girl with long blond hair.

"I'm Male"

"Cia?"'said the Emma. " Malencia Vale"

"I'm sorry but we've never met"

"Maybe not in this world but before. I'll explain to you and Tris here."

"Whose Tris?" Said Beatrice

"You"

"I'm pretty sure I'm Beatrice"

"She's right" said Katniss. "I got my memories back and now I know I'm Katniss not Katy"

"Your from the Math Games?" Asks Cia

"Yes"

"Well" says Emma I can't bring Tris's and Cia's memories back not like you Katniss that you were given a serum but I can convince them."

Emma goes on telling the story of the Evil Queen Regina and why they don't remember and how they have to destroy the queen to get back their memories and why the are needed. She also tells them How they were going to look for Cia but she found them.

"How did you find us" asks Emma

"I wasn't alone" replies Cia." Me and my friend Tomas were escaping in this skimmer from the school in where we were taking The Testing which lets us know if we can attend the university. But he was killed by the test administrators."

"I'm so sorry" says Emma.

"You don't remember this but you already went through this and more horrible things had happens to you than so far right now"

"I don't want to know"'says Cia

"So we are the saviors?" Asks Tris.

"Yes, but we need one more person" says Emma

"Who"'asks Cia.

"Just to clarify" said Emma,"it's not the person you know Cia"

Emma answers.

"Tomas from the Maze and Scorch Trials."


	3. Thomas

CHAPTER 3

The girls arrive at a building with big bold letters on it that says W.I.C.K.E.D. They are about to get out of the skimmer when the doors of the building bolt open and a group of about four teens run out of the building. Emma seems to recognize them and calls them over.

"Tomas! Over here!"

The group stops to glance our way.

"Who are you"

"Can't talk come with us or leave"

Emma grins as their is no choice. The group runs toward us when a what looks like a chopper but has the word "berg" on the side appears. It drops what looks like small boxes with parachutes onto the group. They run as fast as they can. Tomas and another kid in front. The parachutes explode the the two other kids behind. Tomas and the other kid turn around.

"No!" Yells the kid.

"Mhino don't go!" Yells Tomas.

Mhino runs toward the pieces of what used to be the other people.

"Oh no" says Tomas. "Teresa! Newt!"

Just as Tomas was going to run with Mhino, Emma caught Tomas' arm.

"Tomas cmon there behind us!" Says Emma

"Mhino cmon!" Yells Tomas.

Mhino just has time to turn around when the rest of the parachutes explode.

"Mhino!" Yells Tomas

"Cmon Emma hurry!" Yells Tris.

The situation triggers something in Katniss. She feels that she has experienced this moment before. In a flash Katniss is in what she think is called the Capital in the City Circle she yells her sisters name and she sees her. Prim just has time to say katniss'name when the rest of the parachutes explode.

"Prim! Prim! No!" Yells Katniss.

"Wha.. Katniss it's okay your here with me your here with us in the skimmer it's okay" says Cia.

Katniss notices she's right. She sees Tomas and Emma step in the skimmer. Tris turns it on and they are out.

"What happened?" Asks Emma

"I think Katniss has a daydream" says Cia.

"I saw my sister" says Katniss.

"Isn't that good?" Says Emma

"I saw her die"

"Oh" says Emma,"I'm sorry to tell you but that actually happened in the other life."

"Is she alive now?" Asks Katniss.

"I don't know, but if you want now that we recruited everyone we can go back to the Rockies and check. I'm sure she's okay and so your mother."

"Okay" says Katniss

"Remember they don't know whose Katniss and its better for them not to know to not make the anxious. Now excuse me I have to tell our story to Tomas all the way from Once Upon A Time.."

The skimmer hovers over and then they come across a hover craft with the seal Pan which is actually Panem. They switch to it not noticing that Emma's yellow car was still attached to the skimmer they left behind.


	4. Evil Conquers Mother

CHAPTER 4

"Where is Emma"

"I don't know"

"Where is she!"

"I don't know"

"You are going to tell me right now because I'm your mother and you don't know what I'm capable of"

"Your not my mother my mother is Emma, you're evil!"

She reaches up to him and holds his chest.

"I warned you!"

She grip him hard and pulls out his heart. He stares at it as she squeezes it and it turn into sand. He collapses to the floor. Dead. By the Evil Queen. Regina.

"I'm sorry Henry."


	5. The Snow Queen

CHAPTER 5

The girls and Tomas are on there way to the Rockies through what is called the North Mountain. Then the hovercraft spins over flipping everybody inside. It crashes into the ground. The inside of the hovercraft is suddenly cold.

"Is everyone okay?" Says Emma

"Yes" they reply

"Let's get out of here"says Emma

They open the hovercraft door and step into the deep snow. Then they see a figure approaching them. The figure is wearing deep blue crystal shoes, a deep blue icy dress, and a blond braid down her chest.

"Elsa" whispers Emma.

Elsa speaks:

"Evening ladies, and gentlemen. Why are you on my mountain?"

"We were on our way to the Rockies" responds Emma.

"Well you were but after that you are going to destroy The Evil Queen Regina?"

A smirk crosses Elsa's face.

"Elsa are you okay?" Says Emma.

"Regina has talked about you Emma. You are a very dislikable person."

"So you remember?" Asks Emma.

"Regina spared my memories just for this reason."

"I don't know what Regina has gotten in your head but she's wrong."

"Not in my head but my heart." Says Elsa.

Suddenly Elsa's face turns into confusion and then many emotions.

"I don't know what it is but I'm trying to change but I can't!" Yells Elsa.

"She took your heart out" says Emma."it's okay we're going to get your heart back from the Evil Queen."

"Every queen has evil in them." responds Elsa.

"Not you Elsa we can help you" says Emma.

"No you can't!" Yells Elsa as she send and icy wave toward the group and holds them in the air with ice and snow.

"I know what you're up to Emma Swan!" Yells Elsa. "You're trying to raise an army? Or should I say already did? Well, what a coincidence."

Elsa lifts her hand up and the snow shakes. Big giant muscular snowmans rise up from the snow. Elsa put her arms down and the group falls on the snow.

"Never underestimate the power of snow and ice" says Elsa in a sinister voice. She raiser her hand and snow is forming in her hands. She rose it up to the group and was about to blast them with ice when a young girl with to brown braids crosses in between the group.

"Elsa No!" The girl yells her last words and she is blasted by Elsa's power. She turns into ice.

"Anna!" Yells Elsa. Elsa starts twitching and she grabs her chest. She screams and then she opens her mouth and pukes. What comes out is what looks like a black heart. Elsa is on her knees panting.

"I remember" she says.

"What?" says Emma

"I remember what Regina did to me. She took my heart out, covered it with a black heart and put it back in. That's why I was like that. Now I killed my sister." Cries Elsa.

"You didn't kill her you just froze her heart. You saved her before maybe you can do it again?" Says Emma.

"No. The prophecy prohibits it. Last time it was different. The prophecy says we have to make a sword sacrifice to save Anna. You have to kill me!"

"No!" Yells Emma. "That was before. The last time you froze her heart. It was you with your heart. This time you didn't do it with your heart. You did it with the one Regina gave you."

"So what are we suppose to do?"asks Elsa.

"This time we have to sacrifice not the ruler with the frozen heart, but the ruler with the black heart." Says Emma.

"Regina" says Elsa. "She is going to pay for what she made me do to Anna and what she wanted me to do to you. I will have revenge for what she made me do my sister!"

"You can't think like that Elsa. You have to think about your sister's happiness. Not vengeance." Says Emma.

Emma waves the group away to go to the hover craft.

Emma turns back to Elsa.

"Regina wanted evil" says Elsa,"she'll get evil."


	6. A deal

CHAPTER 6

"I can't let Swan beat me now. Now that I'm so close to getting my happily ever after! You will help me to destroy her little recruits before they destroy me. Understand!? To show them they can't overpower me, let's start by getting rid of that girl's mother and pathetic little sister. Again. What was she called? The Mockingjay."

"Yes Regina, but remember, you already owe me. Also, all magic come with a price."

"I guess we're even for now Mr. Gold."


	7. Unexpected death

CHAPTER 7

Emma and Elsa walk toward the hovercraft where everyone wears a face of frustration.

"What happened?" Asks Emma.

"The hovercraft doesn't work." Replies Thomas.

"I'm so sorry" says Elsa,"I didn't know what I was doing."

"It's alright" says Emma, "we can just use my c- where's my car!"

"I think we left it back where we got Tomas." Says Tris.

"I'm trying to fix it" says Cia," but I'm not used to this advanced technology even though I was in to Mechanical Engineering."

"Maybe I can help" says Elsa,"my powers are ice but I can't just make ice things look at my dress!"

"Well... You can give it a try." Says Emma as its not such a good idea.

Elsa gives a flick of her wrist and snow covers the hovercraft. She then blows it away with more snow.

"Give it a try" says Elsa.

Cia turns the motor on and it starts screeching. Cia runs out of the craft.

"Run it going to blow!" She yells.

They all run and there is a big blast and pieces of the craft fly over the sky. Everybody ducks while a piece of the craft is about to land on Emma. Tris sees it and pushes Emma out of the way and the piece falls just inches away of the two girls. Another piece is going toward Thomas and Elsa stops it with ice but is barley holding on. Katniss trips and sees a piece come straight toward her. Elsa is with Thomas and Emma and Tris are recovering. It's over. She can't do nothing but wait for her death. She thinks of one last thing. The Mockingjay lives.

"Katniss!"

Katniss turns around and sees a boy. The boy in the arena. The boy with the bread.

"Peeta!" Yells Katniss.

He looks confused at the name but is still running like there is no tomorrow.

Katniss remembers he doesn't know who he is. That there is a curse preventing him to remember that he saved her life before. Like he is doing right now. And he will never know. Peeta smacks hard into Katniss making her slide across the snow. Katniss just has time to turn around and see Peeta's smile when the hovercraft buries him deep in the snow painting it blood red.


	8. Ice and Snow vs Bow and Arrow

CHAPTER 8

"Peeta!" Screams Katniss as she runs toward the squished body. The only thing visible from him is his hand. Katniss holds it as if it her lifeline. She cries.

"What was he doing here?"asks Emma,"We left him in the tribute center when I rescued you."

"I don't know" says Katniss barely audible. "And we will never know."

"I'm sorry Katniss" says Elsa.

Katniss turns around and sees Elsa looking at her. Katniss doesn't think she really is sorry. She was the one who made the hover craft explode. The hovercraft that brought Peeta to his death.

"She did it." Says Katniss coldly not taking her eyes off of Elsa and not blinking.

"She exploded the hover craft."

"It was an accident we all kno-"

Elsa is cut off by Katniss.

"You did it"

"No, Katniss I'm sorry but-"

You killed Peeta!" Katniss yells as she stand up and slaps Elsa in the face. The slap echoes in the mountain.

"Katniss!" Yells Emma

Katniss is about to lunge forward into Elsa again but Emma grabs her. She back punches Emma with her elbow and Emma crouches to the ground. Katniss tackles Elsa. Tris and Cia run toward Elsa and Katniss.

"Katniss get off of me. I don't want to hurt you!" Yells Elsa.

Katniss grabs Elsa's neck and starts choking her.

"You killed him! You killed Peeta you stupid bastard you killed him!"

Elsa is turning purple. Tris pulls Katniss off of Elsa put Katniss punches her.

"Thomas help!" Yells Cia.

Cia goes to check on Elsa and Thomas has Katniss. Katniss thrashes as she tries to free herself from Thomas grip.

"Let me go. Let me kill that snow bastard!" Yells Katniss.

Katniss wrestles out of Thomas and kicks him in the ... and runs toward Elsa and Cia. Katniss pushes Cia out of the way into the snow. Katniss slams into Elsa which she is still laying in the snow. She starts punching and punching.

"Sorry Katniss but this is enough!"

Elsa slams her hand into Katniss' face. Instantly, Katniss hand stops slapping and her face turns cold.

"What did you do?" Says Emma.

"She was trying to kill me!" Yells Elsa,"there was no other way!"

"It's okay. You can unfreeze her right not like your sister?"

"Yes" says Elsa.

"I found something!" Yells Tris.

The gang goes toward Tris where they find something yellow buried in the snow.

"What is it?" Asks Cia.

"Help me uncover it" says Emma.

They wipe off the snow of the yellow object.

"My car!" Yells Emma.

"How did it end up here. We left it where we picked up Thomas." Says Tris.

"I don't know, but now we have transportation." Says Emma, "Thomas, can you get Katniss?"

"Sure" says Thomas.

"Be careful she's cold" warns Emma.

Thomas goes back to get Katniss as Emma tries to start the car.

"It works!" Says Emma.

"Got her" says Thomas with a frozen Katniss in his arms. Suddenly they here a high pitched scream far off.

"Ahh! Katniss help me!"

Everybody turns toward Katniss which is still frozen. Then she starts dropping and her limbs start moving. She starts speaking.

"Pr-pri- Prim!" Yells Katniss and starts running full speed toward her sister.


	9. Welcome to Storybrooke

CHAPTER 9

"Follow her!" Yells Emma.

They all run to the direction where she went. The go over a hill of snow and at the top, they see Katniss staring at a figure.

"Who's that?" Asks Tris.

"Oh my god." Says Emma."it's Regina!"

"The Evil Queen?" Asks Cia. "I thought she would look more menacing."

"She's more than she looks and right now she's going to do something. Cmon!" Says Emma rushing everybody else.

The group stands behind Katniss.

"What do you want Regina?" Says Emma.

"The same as you. We want to destroy other." Says Regina in a sinister voice. "But I also have something precious to your girl on fire."

"What do you want!" Yells Katniss.

"Didn't Emma already tell you. I want my happily ever after. " Says Regina.

"I meant from me!" Yells Katniss.

"I don't want anything from you dear. I already have it" Regina waves her hand I front of her and a purple puff of smoke appears.

"No" says Katniss."No!"

"I told you I didn't want anything from you. Because I already have it. But not for long" says Regina.

"What are you going to do?" Asks Katniss.

"Make sure you never see them again" replies Regina.

"You bastard!" Yells Katniss.

"I had enough of your temper!" Yells Regina.

She holds Katniss' mother by the chest and pulls her heart out. And squeezes it. She drops dead. Sand falling out of Regina's hand.

"Mom!" Yells Katniss.

Regina grabs Prim's chest and is about to pull her hear out when Elsa speaks.

"You take that heart out from that girl and you are dead."

"Oh Elsa. How nice to see you again and not the way I left you. This way you are more emotional and easier to destroy."

Regina raises her hand and shoot puff at Elsa. Elsa shoots ice but is overpowered. She falls to the snow.

"Elsa are you okay?" Says Emma helping Elsa.

"Let me beat that monster!" yells Elsa.

"We all know your the monster Elsa. You froze your sister's heart last time just like this time." Smirks Regina.

"That's not true!" Cries Elsa.

"Leave her alone Regina if you know what's best for you." Says Emma.

"You leave me alone if you don't want to what happened to Graham to happen to this little girl here." Says Regina. Emma stares at her like if time stopped. Out of no where she lunges and slaps her hard.

"You stupid monster $& #% you killed him! I didn't know! You killed him! You don't you bring him into this!"

Regina starts laughing like a maniac and Emma stares in disbelief tears flooding her eyes.

"What would Henry think of you"

Says Emma softly not taking her eyes off of her. Regina stops laughing and looks hurt at Emma.

"He's another story." Says Regina. Slowly she begging to chuckle. Then she starts laughing non stop again and doesn't stop. Everyone else is stunned.

"Evil always beats good!" Regina laughs as she says that. She pushes the whole group away with purple smoke and they land on the snow.

"I'm sure we'll meet again!" Yells Regina as she takes Prim. She make a portal of purple smoke and disappears with Prim.

"Regina!" Yells Katniss.

She gets up and runs to the smoke and disappears. The smoke starts diminishing.

"Hurry!" Yells Emma.

They all run to the now barley visible smoke. They go through and are suddenly somewhere else. Regina grabs Prim's chest and pulls out a pink pumping heart.

"No way" says Emma. But she isn't referring to the heart.

Regina's mouth turns into a huge grin.

"Help me Katniss!" Yells prim.

"Prim!"yells Katniss.

Regina makes a wall between the group and her and Prim. Katniss sees and pounds on the wall trying to break it. Trying to break the wall separating her from her sister. Elsa tries to use her powers on the wall but they are useless. Regina slowly grips the heart in her hand more and more and more. Katniss sees her sister's face go pale and she says one more thing.

"I love you Katniss, I remember."

She goes stiff and falls to the ground. Those blond braids covering her lifeless face. Katniss looks in Regina's hand and finds sand. Katniss can't feel nothing and only states at Regina's eyes. Pure Evil.

"One more thing Emma. Evil controls a mother..."

Regina stares at Emma sadly and speaks.

"The same thing happened to Henry."

Emma can't breathe. She gasps for air and is suffocating. Suffocating on pain. She falls to her knees. A teardrop falls on her face and she faints. Katniss burst out full rage pounding her head in the wall screaming for her sister and ripping her hair out. Uncontrollably crying her eyes out.

"Welcome to Storybrooke." says Regina, and disappears.


	10. Fire Burns Out

CHAPTER 10

"Emma. Emma wake up. Your safe now."

Emma could hear a voice. Very distant. Then she saw images. Regina with a heart. And her son smiling. Henry. The only person who convinced her of the curse. Henry's face turns pale and falls dead at Emma's feet. She sees Regina laughing. Laughing like a maniac and Emma screams her self awake.

"Emma. Your okay. It's alright. It was just a dream."

Emma sees Tris smiling at her.

"Really?" Says Emma. "So it was a dream when Regina told me my son is dead. That she killed him with no mercy. Was it? Was it!"

Emma stares at Tris and Cia who is in a chair behind. There in a room that is familiar. There at Granny's inn. Katniss nowhere to be seen. Emma starts crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you guys." Cries Emma.

"It's alright" says tris as Cia and her hug Emma.

"Where is Katniss Katniss?" Says Emma.

"She got a room for herself. She needs time." Says Tris.

Suddenly they here something in the room next door. Elsa comes out of the bathroom startled.

"I heard something in the other room and then s choking sound!" Screams Elsa.

"But the only person in another room is..." Says Emma. The all look at each other when it sinks in.

"Katniss!" They all scream. Then they hear the same scream but from a male voice.

"Katniss!"

"It's Thomas" says Elsa. "Cmon!"

They all burst out of the room and burst again into the room next door they see Thomas whimpering. They all give a shriek.

"No!" Yells Elsa.

"What did she do!" Yells Tris.

"This can't be" says Cia.

"Without her we can't defeat Regina." Says Emma. The all just stare at her. At Katniss. At her lifeless body hanging from a rope attached to the ceiling.


	11. A Deal For a Heart

CHAPTER 11

"Welcome to Storybrooke indeed." Says Regina as she stares at her mirror. She's looking at Katniss hanging from the ceiling through the mirror that was in Katniss' room.

"I never expected that. Did you Mr. Gold?" Asks Regina.

"I certainly did. Love is the most powerful thing in the world. And the strongest. Stronger than any magic." Says Mr. Gold.

"Than why did I kill my son! If it's the most powerful thing why did it not beat this evil inside of me!" Yells Regina.

"Maybe you didn't love him so much." Says Mr. Gold.

"What did you say?" Says Regina.

"You heard me."

"I did love him! I loved him more than anything in this world. I saved him from the system when his brat mother didn't want him!" Regina rages.

"Did you love him more than your happily ever after?" Asks Mr. Gold.

Regina stares at him.

"To love someone, you have to love them more than anything." Says Mr. Gold.

"They can't defeat me without her. Without their Mockingjay. They'll want her back and you'll make a deal with them. " says Regina changing the subject.

"You'll owe me more." Says Gold.

"I have something precious of yours that you hadn't seen in along time. Do what I say and it's yours." Says Regina.

"What is it?" Says Gold.

"A heart. The heart of your-"

"No. How on earth did you get it. Is it still alive?" Asks Gold.

"Yes. You'll do what I say and you'll get what's yours. Our two favors will be paid."

Mr. Gold stares at Regina. For a long long time. Finally he speaks.

"Deal."


	12. For Katniss

CHAPTER 12

They unhook Katniss from the ceiling. They put her on the bed and they all just watch.

"It looks like she's just sleeping." Say Emma.

They can't take her eyes off of her. Elsa breaks the silence.

"How are we going to defeat Regina now?" She asks.

Emma thinks hard. She keeps staring at Katniss. Thinking. Staring. Thinking...

"I got it." Says Emma softly. "I know how to defeat Regina, but we still need Katniss."

"She's dead." Says Thomas who hadn't said anything the whole time. "How is she supposed to help if she's dead. She's dead! I saw her step off the chair as I walked in. I watched her die! I was to scared to help her. It's my fault!" Yells Thomas.

"No it's not." Says Emma going toward Thomas. "And we are going to get her back."

"We can't." Says Thomas.

"I know how. We have to go into town. Trust me." Says Emma.

Thomas stares at Emma's eyes. Emma waves Thomas toward the door and Thomas goes. They all follow Thomas to go outside the room when somebody knocks on the door.

"It's probably the police." Says Tris.

"I'm the sheriff here." Says Emma.

The door opens by whoever is in the other side.

"Mr. Gold." Says Emma. "We were just on your way to your place."

"I see." He says. "And I know exactly why."

"Can you do it?" Asks Emma.

Me. Gold stares at Emma and she grows inpatient and interrupts.

"Look I know Regina is very fond of you and you are to her too, but do you really want this. Do you want to live this life and let her take it all?"

"Of course not Ms. Swan. That's why I'm here for."

"So can you do it."

"I can't." Says Mr. Gold. A small smile curls on his lips. Emma looks disappointed.

"But Rumplestiltskin can." Says Mr. Gold.

"Rumplestiltskin?" Asks Cia.

"Yes." Says Emma. "Of course, but how are we supposed to meet him if you're here?" Asks Emma.

"I have my ways." Responds Mr. Gold. "Do we have a deal?"

Emma looks back at the others and speaks.

"Guys listen to me. This is the only way to bring back Katniss. If we don't do this we won't defeat Regina."

"Do you really trust him?" Asks Thomas.

Emma turns around Mr. Gold and Mr. Gold just nods.

"Not really." Says Emma,"but he never breaks his deals."

"If it's for Katniss," says Elsa,"I'm in."

"Me too." Says Tris.

"Sure." Says Cia.

"Thomas what about you?" Asks Emma.

Thomas doesn't speak.

"Time is ticking." Says Mr. Gold.

"What will he do?" Asks Thomas.

"I don't know, but just do it for Katniss. And her family." Says Emma.

"Couldn't he bring back my friends." Asks Thomas.

"Only special souls like the saviors can be brought back." Says Mr. Gold. "But only once. So be careful. This is your only chance."

Thomas thinks it through over and over again.

"Fine." Says Thomas. "For Katniss."

Emma turns toward Mr. Gold.

"What's your price?" Ask Emma.

Mr. Gold leans toward Emma and whispers in her ear.

"Destroy Regina."

Emma looks at Mr. Gold.

"Deal."

Mr. Gold give a flick of his wrist and a purple cloud consume the room. When the cloud clears, Mr. Gold is left alone in the room.

"Where are we?" Says Emma.

"This can't be." Says Elsa, " The Enchanted Forest."


	13. Remember

CHAPTER 13

"Remember," says Mr. Gold,"make sure your fairytale self doesn't see you or bad things will happen. This is the past before all this. Make the deal and come back and Katniss will be back. You can do it Emma." Mr. Gold waves his hand and the portal disappears leaving them in the Enchanted Forest.

"Good job"

Mr. Gold turns around to the mirror in Katniss' room. He finds Regina looking at him from her mirror in her house through this mirror.

"Now we just have to find the queen, so they can capture them. They will be trapped in that forest forever." Says Regina.

"My work here is done. That is your responsibility. And your consequences. If they come back it's not my fault." Says Mr. Gold.

"We'll see." Says Regina. The mirror turns back into reflection leaving Mr. Gold staring at Katniss' dead body through the mirror.


	14. Rumplestiltkin

Special treat for you all fanfic fans! I haven't updated this story in a long time because as I said I was moving to wattpad. As a treat I posted chapter 14 of this story so you can get hooked again. Hopefully you get engaged to this story again and continue reading this story on Wattpad to see how it ends because it is already finished and there is a second book which I am still writing. If you want to finish this story and read the sequel, I welcome you to Wattpad. But I have a deal for all you dearies who love this story. If you comment a lot or send me lost of PM's, saying you love this story and would like me to post chapters of this story on FanFiction, I will post all the remaining chapters for this story but not the second book. So tell me you love this story and I'll post here on FF. Hope you want me to keep posting because there is lots of twist in this story that I know you will love. Thanks and PM me or comment and I will hold my deal!

...

Emma is left alone staring in the emptiness where the portal once appeared. Then she turned around to the group. Some looking at her and some looking around. The ones who remembered looking at her and the ones who didn't at the forest.

"So." Says Emma. "Everybody taken everything in?"

"So this is where we come from."

Says Tris.

"Well some of you from other parts. But yes, this world. You come from this world." Says Emma.

"Arrendelle isn't very far from here." Says Elsa.

"Sorry guys but their isn't time to go back to your homes." Says Emma. "We have to find Rumplestiltskin."

"Who?" Asks Cia.

"He's the guy were making the deal with." Says Emma.

"To bring back Katniss." Says Thomas.

"Yes." Says Emma.

"And who from Storybrooke is Rumplestiltskin?" Asks Thomas.

"There is only one me."

Everyone turns around and sees him. Appeared out of nowhere and is sitting on a tree log.

"Mr. Gold?" Says Thomas.

"Rumplestiltskin." Says Rumplestiltskin. "I know why you're here. How am I doing in your life. In Storybrooke." He ask.

"How do you know?" Asks Emma.

"I have my ways." Says Rumplestiltskin with a grin on his face.

"I know exactly why you came here for. I also have exactly what you need."

He holds out a small bottle with white liquid inside.

"What do you want?" Says Emma.

"The same thing Mr. Gold wants." Says Rumplestiltskin.

"You want Regina Dead?" Asks Emma.

"Not Regina. The Evil Queen." Says Rumplestiltskin.

"No." Says Emma. "You told us well Mr. Gold told us not to interfere with anyone only you."

"Well then we don't have a deal." Says Rumplestiltskin.

"Wait!" Says Emma. "We may not be able to get her killed, but we can get something from her that was yours."

"And what could that be?" Says Rumplestiltskin.

"The heart. The heart of your son." Says Emma.

Rumplestiltskin looks moved and then stares at Emma's eyes.

"We have a deal." Says Rumplestiltskin.

Emma snatches the potion from his hand and puts it in her pocket.

"When you get it," says Rumplestiltskin,"I will open the portal so you can back to Storybrooke."

He gets close to Emma and whispers in her ear.

"You can do it deary."

Emma nods and she motions the group to move on. Rumplestiltskin stands there looking at them walking toward the castle. The castle of the Evil Queen. In hope that they will get his son's heart.


	15. The Story is Moving to Wattpadd

Hey Guys! I'm sorry to say this but I'm moving the story to Wattpadd. I haven't checked fanfiction and I just did. I'm so happy for all the awesome comments from everyone. If you want to know how the story ends, read Wattpadd. I already finished the story there and started the second book! I'm not going to post new chapters in fanfiction. I'm sorry. So keep on reading on wattpad:)


End file.
